The D&G Romance...
by britanne
Summary: Hermione discovers a disturbing secret about Voldermort causing havoc between the gang. The chaos is not helped whilst Draco and Ginny have romances during all the mishap. Please Review!
1. Ginny's Motivation

A/N: (I took some basic ideas from people, if you notice one of your ideas has been taken, please e-mail me and I WILL mention you, sometimes I take 'em w/out realizing. And this probably sucks; my fan fiction is completely unprofessional considering I don't plan on sending it to a publisher unless I want my ass sued. Welp, the basic idea doesn't begin in this chapter, but hopefully it'll amuse you until we get to it, this is a Draco and Ginny fanfic, and don't make fun of me on my little "scene" in chapter 2 when it comes out:( lol, I'm not good with them. You can flame me in your review if u want, but please review. :)  
  
  
  
SCREW THE DISCLAIMER! Go ahead sue me! Jeez, u honestly think I "own" these characters? Hey J.K, if u actually come on these sites, ur books completely rock and I'm totally shooting to write half as good as u some day! And THANKYOU for creating that sexy thing Malfoy. Oh anyway lol, hope you enjoy this, please read and review it for me to continue on. :) Rated R!!! Adult language, adult content, and that other think it'd be rated R for.  
  
Warning: I made a mistake with the common rooms, sorry about that, but just try and ignore it. :)  
  
  
  
::He watched as the horses ran by as he layed in the mud, faced upward, horses parading around him in persistent circles, the air foggy, wind beating up against his face. He hadn't a clue where he was, why he was there, everything seemed foggy and incomprehensible, mud splashed up against his pale and frightened face, the space to move limited. He sank deeper into the mud with every breath, every gasp for air in the little breathing space he had. He looked up into the dark sky, rain fell harshly into his squinted eyes, where was I? Whatever was coming, why wasn't it here yet, why couldn't he just get this over with? He tried to move his head once more with all of his strength, as it was shoved into the mud. A dark figure appeared as he gave his head one last tug. The horses scattered, no longer parading around him like maniacs, a cold suddenly drifted over him and his happiness leaked out of him, all went black, all but the little bit of unhappiness left in his body, he lost the will to escape, he looked up, waiting for it to come over him. there it was, a dementor, it leaned in, its mouth wide open, all colors faded, only blackness could be sensed from this dementor, it leaned in closer. he shut his eyes, waiting for eternal blackness, the depths of all that was not wanted.::  
  
Draco darted up from his sleep panting, sweat pouring down his face, looking around frantically for this unwanted creature, his hair unusually ruffled. When he'd caught on that it was a dream he was more relieved then he'd been in his life, he fell back heavily onto his bed, taking in the comfort of the pillow, the nice warm blankets, he sighed at the lack of dementors.  
  
Darting up again after realizing he was no longer tired, although it was two in the morning, he looked out the window, a full moon shining down on in him, and beading off his face. He moved his hand into his hair, which was no longer greased down but tamed, and pushed it backward, it immediately moved to its proper position, two pieces dangling over his eyes. ME? He thought. Afraid of DEMENTORS, Potter is afraid of dementors not me, he's the goody, goody GRYFFNDOR with all the nightmares!  
  
Draco rose from his bed and began pacing around the room, trying to think of anything that could've cause this dream. Was it a sign? It couldn't be a sign! There was no such thing as SIGNS.  
  
The next day when in Potions class, Draco, instead of sitting next to Crabb and Goyle, sat in back, persistently thinking about his dream the night before, continuously trying to convince himself it'd meant nothing. Professor Snape had been in the middle of taking attendance as Hermoine Granger rushed in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor!" She screamed as she stumbled in and headed toward him at the front of the room. " I have a-"  
  
"A PASS Ms. Granger," he cut her off. "Has no importance to me, twenty points from Gryffndor, and you may take a seat in the back, next to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione exchanged glances with Ron and Harry, and the three rolled their eyes at Snape. She huffed to the back and reluctantly took a seat next to Draco. Snape began teaching the lesson, but neither Malfoy nor Hermoine had their minds on it, as they both had other things on their minds. Hermoine began fidgeting her seat, rocking it back and forth and tapping her writing utensil against the desk instead of taking notes with it. Draco became quite annoyed.  
  
"Shut up, will you Granger?"  
  
Snape had everyone choose a partner, and Draco had been paired with Hermoine, not out of free will.  
  
"Malfoy," She said suddenly as they were mixing potions. "Okay I need to tell someone this."  
  
"Tell them whatever you want, but don't tell it to me."  
  
"Malfoy I've got to tell someone! Besides, I don't want Harry to know, or Ron, he'll tell Harry. And I don't want them running off and getting themselves killed."  
  
"Tell Potter or WEASLY after class, I'm not interested in hearing it."  
  
"It's about you-know-who." She said, definitely attracting Draco's attention.  
  
He dropped the potion he was about to pour into the solution and burnt a small hole through the floor just as Snape was walking around waiting to criticize a Gryffndor, Draco shifted his foot over the hole and picked up the potion bottle as he screamed "Careful Granger!" Snape shot an evil eye toward Hermoine.  
  
"Malfoy," She said ignoring Snape. "Do you wish to know about you-know- who or not?"  
  
"Yes I WISH to know." He said mocking her.  
  
"Fine then," she said as she mixed up another potion to replace the one dropped by Draco. "Well he's coming back."  
  
" Good then," He looked at Harry with an evil grin. "He can finish some off."  
  
"He doesn't want HARRY Malfoy, he wants. Slytherins."  
  
Draco's eyes widened and the smirk left his face and were replaced with pure fear, his face went completely pale and he looked ready to be sick. "To. kill? He- he wants to kill us?"  
  
I don't know Malfoy, I got the information from this book I was reading," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "When Evil Strikes Upon Hogwarts, came across it while looking for a cure for persistent hiccups, on this year during our school year, the school Povindale, it used to hold the spirit of you-know-who."  
  
"Please, he can handle himself."  
  
"Yes, NOW he can Malfoy, not then."  
  
"Well what do you want ME to do about it?"  
  
"It was just a warning Malfoy," She finally managed to pour the potion into the solution. "I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you, and I CAN'T tell you how I know he's coming."  
  
Malfoy gave her a dirty look and they were about to continue with there projects, glaring at each other like maniacs as Ginny Weasly rushed in. Draco shifted her eyes toward Ginny and quickly rolled them. Another WEASLY, although this one with curly hair and no figure whatsoever, a complete "braniac", with nothing to show for her meaningless life, no, Draco preferred the rebel type.  
  
"Severus-"  
  
Snape shot up an angry glare, his face turned bright red, not out of embarrassment but of anger, he slammed the quill he'd be holding at the time harshly onto the desk.  
  
"Ms. WEASLY!" He screamed as she backed down a bit, her lip shivering from fear. "Do you address your mother by her first name at any time?" He screamed oblivious to how terrible he was being to her.  
  
"S-sometimes," She said her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Another Fred and George I see, address me properly next time, or be expelled, thirty points from Gryffndor!" He screamed flipping his hair back as it was in his face. Ginny wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape."  
  
What a baby, can't even stand up for herself, STUPID Weasly. Draco thought as the bell rang and every student hustled outside, the sound of chairs screeching echoed across the room, very good for Ron and Harry who were just about to tell Snape off.  
  
"Can't believe he did that to you," Ron said as he walked beside Ginny and Harry. "It wasn't even-"  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks, a first years banging into him, they both exchanged swears before the first year proceeded around the three.  
  
"That's Malfoy- talking to Hermione! What is he doing talking to her?"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked over at Malfoy, Ginny suddenly noticing how incredibly handsome Malfoy looked without his hair greased to look as if he'd looked like he'd stuck his head in an engine. Ginny quickly shook it off, she liked Harry, the sweet and loving one, not Draco, he hadn't cared about anything in the world, he had no emotions, she couldn't have liked him.  
  
Ron's screaming quickly drowned out her thoughts.  
  
"She's whispering in his ear, she's whispering in his ear, bloody hell they must be dating!" He said as he began walking in circles, Harry raising an eyebrow as he looked at Ron as if crazy. "They're secretly dating! Like- like on that bloody muggle show F.R.I.E.N.D.S!"  
  
"F.R.I.E.N.D.S?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dad likes to see what the muggles watch on television, he seems to favor that show."  
  
"Never seen it-"  
  
"Enough about the show! Look at them! First KRUM now Malfoy-" Ron continued as Ginny cut him off with a smirk.  
  
"What? Do you fancy Hermione?"  
  
"Of- of course not," He said as Harry smiled. "Just can't see how she'd date Malfoy-"  
  
"Or Krum," Harry cut him off.  
  
"Come off it now! Hermione and I are purely friends." He screamed in rage as they'd finally reached the common room he screamed out the password "Every-flavored BEANS Hermione- I mean fat- I mean blasted hell!" The fat lady was startled and swung open as quickly as possible, although he'd added a bit much to the password.  
  
"Well catch you later Ginny." Harry said, shaking his head at Ron, she grabbed him before he could walk in after repeating the password.  
  
"Um-Harry, I was wondering," She began to say as Harry lifted an eyebrow and a shiver ran down her spine. She looked around for anything to halt her, any sign that she wasn't to do what she was about to do. "Erm, well, would you like to go out one time? Maybe, you know hang around sometime during the up-coming Christmas vacation, since, you know." She trailed off realizing she'd said enough due to Harry's shocked expression, both eyebrows were now raised, he began to stutter, sounds coming out of his mouth, none recognizable.  
  
"Ginny," He was finally able to say. "I only see you as Ron's little sister, I see you as nothing more, you understand right? I mean besides, your really not the type of girl I could be interested in." Ginny's face dropped.  
  
"Sure," She said trying as hard as possible not to cry, "Uh-huh."  
  
Harry walked into his common room not giving her a second glance. Ginny was about to walk away, sobbing persistently, as she saw Malfoy and Hermione walking up together, Draco's face pale.  
  
"What's the password Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Every-flavored beans."  
  
Hermione brushed past Malfoy and headed straight into the room, Ginny stared at Malfoy, his pale blonde hair, deep gray eyes, they seemed to stare straight into hers this particular night.  
  
"What do you want WEASLY?" He asked bitterly.  
  
"Nothing." She quickly said snapping out of this trance he'd put her in.  
  
He turned and walked away, just as she was about to do with her head down, she was halfway to the common room when she got a sudden urge to punch someone, tackle, anything, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Malfoy who was walking away with pride, she wanted him, she wanted him to want her. she felt her knotted curly hair, a pimple she had on her chin, the many red marks on her face, he'd never take her like this--- she ran up to the painting of the fat lady, and began shouting the password.  
  
"EVERY-FLAVORED BEANS!" She screamed.  
  
The fat lady raised her eyes at the child. "You are not to be in a boys common room young lady.  
  
"NOW LET ME IN! EVERY-FLAVORED BEANS!" The fat lady refused persistently. Draco turned to see what the racket was, his hand sin his pocket, he raised his eyes as he watched Ginny throw her entire body against the painting, hitting her, punching, slapping, everything in her power to open this wretched painting.  
  
"Come off it Weasly, she'll never let you in, a pervert are you?"  
  
"FUCK OFF MALFOY! GO TO YOUR PUNY LITTLE DORM, GRAB ONE OF YOUR PUNY LITTLE FRIENDS AND FUCK OFF!"  
  
Malfoy took his hands out of his pockets and backed away slightly, he tried to say something, he stumbled backward as he stuttered, "You don't-"  
  
She moved toward him, her eyes raging, a pure fire in them, they went through him, she raised he fist as she inched closer.  
  
"Fuck it." He ran up the steps and proceeded toward his dorm, a Gryffndor? Tell me off? He thought.  
  
Ginny pounded on the painting a bit more as the fat lady tried to calm her, nothing worked, and Ginny pounded for about another five minutes until giving up. She'd decided to go with a completely different method.  
  
She was careful that the floor didn't creek as she walked halfway across the room she turned slowly, and bent down to the floor, she placed her hand onto the floor, feeling the carpet beneath her finger tips, she counted to three, and charged. She ran as fast as it could, knowing it would hurt harder then ever once she'd reached door, two inches away she closed her eyes, turned sideways and prepared to jump through it, she waited for a bang, a broken arm, anything, she did feel a bang, on top of a soft carpet, the same that she'd felt right before charging at the painting idiotically. Had she been in the same place she'd started from?  
  
She looked backward still lying on the floor; to see the fat ladies painting swing closed. She stood up; the painting must've opened just as she would've banged into it. As Ginny was looking at the painting relieved the fat lady suddenly appeared.  
  
"That was VERY rude young lady! You're lucky I swung open!"  
  
Ginny ignored what she wanted to say to her and continued on. After a few seconds of walking she reached a wooden floor, this was it, one more step and she'd reached the boys dormitory, was this a good choice? Oh what the bloody hell, who gives? She stepped in quickly.  
  
The chatter that was usually going on suddenly stopped. Semus gasped and pointed to Ginny causing all to look over at her. They all exchanged glances for a moment, until Harry emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waste. He looked over at Ginny and suddenly looked down to make sure he'd had a towel on. He has a very nice body though, she thought.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron who'd been up n a bed reading a quidditch book screamed. He'd quickly thrown it down after seeing Ginny charge into the boys' common room. She ignored him and went straight for Harry.  
  
"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN TURN ME DOWN? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AM I?" She completely ignored the fact that he was half naked. "Just 'Ron's little sister' AM I?" He glared at her in shock. "WELLM GO ON! TELL ME OFF, OR TOO EMBARRASED? WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING POTTER; YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT! THAT YOU'VE EVER TURNED ME DOWN, INSULTED ME! I'M GONNA COME IN HERE ONE DAY, GUYS ALL OVER ME, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BLOODY ASS!" She stormed out not giving him a chance to say a word.  
  
"That was wicked." Ron said to himself, Harry who had apparently heard him looked at him angrily.  
  
That night Draco couldn't sleep at all, Ginny had been so sexy there for a moment, telling him off like that- what spunk--- ugh no! A Gryffndor sexy? No! Especially not a WEASLY, besides, he was only to be with someone with straight smooth hair, not curly knotty hair and pimples placed all over her face like she was the bloody anti-beauty..maybe, maybe he did like her. 


	2. A Bloody Closet

A/N: K, Part two of The Draco and Ginyn Romance, starring Ginny and our oh-so-sexy Draco Malfoy *Sigh*.. Neway, review please soI can continue, STILL not to the point yet lol, but it getz there in Chapter three, so review, I need a few more then last time to motivate me. :) And this part is more N-17 for a small scene between Draco and Ginny, I've never written one before so please leave me alone about it :'( lol. Anywayz hea it goes..  
  
Draco sat in class the next day, his mind still fixed on the bloody Weasly, what a joke, him ever being with a Weasly, especially one that looked anything like that. He was unfortunately paired with Hermione whom was once again babbling about you-know-who, she refused to tell Harry or Ron, if Harry ever got wind of it she knew he'd go off searching for trouble and chaos like every year.  
  
"GRANGER, bloody shut it, bloody shut it," He repeated repetitively in a whiny tone as he banged his head against his desk repetitively. He caught a glimpse of Snape staring at him strangely but Draco was fully aware that Snape would never take house points from a Slytherin, or yell at them. He did raise his voice a bit as he was explaining the next ingredient of the potion.  
  
As Hermione was about to tell Draco off Ginny walked in, Draco saw her from the corner of his eye, he knew it could only be her, her hair was bound to stand out, and she hadn't gotten a chance to deliver the note to Snape yet, due to the misuse of his name yesterday.  
  
He, being bored of Hermione's babbling, finally shifted his eyes over to her to see what she was doing, what he got was a surprise. His eyes dragged down from her angled shiny hair, with absence of frizz, to her tight shirt and pants, it was strange that she hadn't had robes on, but that wasn't what he was concentrating on. His eyes widened, he lifted one eyebrow as his mouth dropped open, and he leaned further over as she was hidden by Harry's desk. Stupid POTTER, look at the sight you're ruining! She handed a note to Snape after addressing him properly and turned to walk out, Draco dragged his eyes now from her face to chest and fell out of his seat.  
  
"Blasted chair." He said quietly, Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to work on this solution with me, or stare at that girl all day?"  
  
Draco tried to pull himself up and sit down but he couldn't quite find his chair as he was watching Ginny walk out, his mouth still wide open. He managed to force a smile across his face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" He heard Professor Snape say, he turned his head to him, same expression he'd had since Ginny had walked in.  
  
"A problem Mr. Malfoy? Should I send you to Madam Pomfrey or are you able to turn your face back to normal on your own?  
  
Draco suddenly realized his mouth had been wide open, his eyes raised, and his face completely disoriented. (HE still managed to stay sexy lol.) He closed his jaw, put his eyes back in place and tried as hard as possible to get Ginny out of his mind, and also place his eyebrows normally.  
  
Draco was relieved when the bell had rung, he was not relieved when Snape had held him after, he'd never been scared of Snape as he'd never taken points from Slytherin and obviously wouldn't ever do such a thing.  
  
Draco walked up to his desk and smirked, "Want me to tell of Potter for you?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said unpleasantly, "Please get some supplies from the closet, I don't have time to retrieve them, I have some business to attend to."  
  
The smirked dropped from his face. Ugh, why can't I ever kill of Potter? Draco reluctantly took the keys and headed for the closet as Snape walked out.  
  
Ginny quickly walked into the classroom to see if Professor Snape had still been there, as she'd forgotten to deliver an unwritten message to him. He wasn't there; she swore and was about to walk out when she heard swearing from the closet. Always being very curious she walked slowly over to the closet.  
  
"Professor Snape?" She asked as she walked in, the door closing behind her. Someone screamed, she heard a clatter of objects drop down to the floor and screamed along with him, she soon realized who he was after hearing his voice for a while. "Malfoy?" She said as she felt a sigh of relief, it hadn't been Harry or Snape, probably the best day she'd had all year.  
  
"Weasly? You bloody git!" He reached his arm out and tried to open the door, he used as much force as he could but couldn't seem to open it at all. He tugged it again, with all the racket you'd think someone would hear them but there was no other noise going on but the shaking of the door and Malfoy's wining.  
  
"Bloody asshole, I didn't get us locked in here, you should've had a key with you!"  
  
"How was I to know it locked from the inside? Probably a precaution, Snape probably has bloody condoms in here, if he find any dead with them in their hand he can take fifty points from the house!"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Did YOU just insult Snape?"  
  
Draco stared at her, she couldn't see anything, but she could feel his eyes meeting hers. "I was simply suggesting."  
  
She smiled, until realizing how dark it had been the whole time they'd be locked in there.  
  
"We should light this closet up."  
  
"Scared are we Weasly?"  
  
"Fine leave it off then." She said and waited for Draco to say something.  
  
Draco sat there blankly for five minutes or so, until he also took in the complete darkness. "Well- if you insist Weasly." Ginny smiled. "I think I have a cigarette lighter with me somewhere, she felt him begin moving his hands around, searching through his robes, as he was sitting up against her due to the lack of space, the closet barely left four feet between them.  
  
"A cigarette lighter? Ever try this Draco?" She pulled out her wand, shouted "Lumos!" and the whole closet filled with light, she placed the wand facing toward them on a shelf.  
  
"I- I knew that," he said as he dug into his robes once again, she could now see his face, once again looking into his deep gray eyes.  
  
"WHAT do you need now? A heater?"  
  
"I need a smoke Weasly, ever seen someone with a cigarette lighter, and no smokes?"  
  
"Ugh, that is such a filthy, gross, disgusting-"  
  
He cut her off. "Have asthma Weasly?"  
  
"NO," She said bitterly.  
  
"Good, I was planning on lighting it either way." He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his robe and lit it.  
  
"You are gross! That is just, just filthy it turns your teeth YELLOW."  
  
"So brush after."  
  
"Do you CARRY a tooth brush with you? You'll have breath that smells like smoke next morning-"  
  
He rolled his eyes and took a drag, it went into her face and she began coughing uncontrollably, he rolled his eyes once again "Suck it up Weasly," She couldn't help how sexy he'd looked, smoking the gross cancer stick, she watched as he lifted his arm, cigarette in hand, and placed it on his lips, taking another drag, letting the smoke flow slowly out of his mouth, coming over into her space once again, this time she had no intention of coughing, but all the intention of breathing in the smoke, the smoke that had just been in Draco Malloy's mouth, sexy Draco's mouth.  
  
"Drag?" He asked he held the cigarette out to her.  
  
A cigarette that Draco had just placed on his delicate lips and taken in the comfort of?  
  
"Yes," She said and took it. "Thanks."  
  
She took a drag but began coughing like crazy.  
  
"No-no Weasly you git, you don't suck the whole bloody load into your mouth, want to get lung cancer straight away? Weasly, not surprised, can't even smoke a cigarette properly. Bet you're a virgin too."  
  
"That is NONE of your business," she said still coughing and placing the cigarette back into Draco's delicate sexy hands as she stood.  
  
" I knew it," he said still sitting. "I'll bet you've never even snogged."  
  
"Shut UP you bloody asshole, it's none of your business."  
  
He smirked, stood, and stepped on his cigarette; he dug in his robe and threw a mint into his mouth.  
  
"All better," He cunningly stated, "Want one?"  
  
"Give it here," She said giving in, she couldn't walk around knowing she could be blamed for smoking on school grounds. She threw it in her mouth also.  
  
After finishing their mints they both stood face to face with each other in silence, barely having two inches apart they couldn't help but look at each other's physical details and face structures.  
  
Draco stared at Ginny's seemingly perfect bone structure in her face, her shining orange hair which he now noticed seemed to have only the slightest bit of brown in it, he looked at her soft lips and down her whole body, as she also examined him, himself.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco's hair, his pale blonde hair, which sexily seemed to have a bit of silver in it, as pure as unicorn blood, his face was at the sexiest ever as he'd two hairs covering his eyes, she moved them away to see his pure gray eyes, they seemed to almost be shining as they stared back into hers, she stared down his body, she couldn't see anything as he'd still had his shirt off.  
  
Draco began to pant heavily, "Ginny?" He said deeply as he stared at her deep blue eyes. "What's um," He breathed heavily. "Your REAL name?"  
  
"Virginia. but Ginger is fine for you to call me," she brought her lips closer to his. (A/N: Gah forgive me I have sinned lol, N-17 children :- P *Sigh*)  
  
Before they'd known what happened a bolt of electricity shot between them, they brought their lips close to each other and began kissing. The feel of their soft lips satisfied each other, Draco began to pull Ginny's shirt off as she did his robes, she began to pull up his undershirt, revealing a perfect body, a complete six-pack she'd never noticed before, no blemishes on him, as well as her. Ginny picked up her wand and shouted "Lumos!" revealing complete blackness, but not as lonely this time, more of a comforting feeling and before they'd known what happened, Draco felt himself pressed against the wall, Ginny's legs pressed securely around his waste, he'd just noticed he'd been completely naked on a cold floor with a Weasly, but he hadn't cared, it wasn't until the lights came on and the door opened that he pulled his tender lips away from Ginny.  
  
"Ron? Harry?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"GINNY?" Ron said shocked.  
  
They all look at each other for a moment, looking from each other's face, Harry and Ron covering their eyes when they'd gone too far down. Ron suddenly began screaming causing Draco to scream and Ginny and Harry to recoil as far backwards as they could have.  
  
"What the fuck are you fucking doing, fucking my fucking sister? I'd bloody Advara Kevara your ass if you weren't butt naked! Fuck Malfoy! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You are bloody sick!"  
  
"Something wrong Weasly?" Malfoy said somewhat embarrassed putting his boxers on. "Nervous, I got laid before you?"  
  
Ginny smiled, he WAS a virgin. "MALFOY! YOU'RE BUTT NAKED WITH MY BLOODY SISTER!" Ron had a dangerous look in his eyes, more anger then shock, Draco had done many things to him in the past, put him out, made fun of him, his friends, and even made fun of his sister, but to have sex with her, on a bare floor, was more then Ron could've handled in his lifetime. He raised his wand, hand shaking with rage. Draco's eyes widened, he looked for his wand, but it hadn't been in his robes, Ron was going to kill him, he could see the look in his eyes.  
  
"I love your sister!" *Thank you Chandler lol, That belongs to F.R.I.E.N.D.S*  
  
Ron lowered his wand, as Harry sat on the floor backing up slowly in shock, Ginny searching for her bra.  
  
"You LOVE my sister? Malfoy you don't love, you bloody bent over and let her screw your bloody ass!" He raised his arm again, wand in hand, he looked at Draco in rage, his eyes burning straight through them, today Draco was not the one wanting to kill, today Draco was not the one with the cold glare.  
  
Normally a student couldn't kill anyone with a simple spell or a complicated and dangerous one like "Advera Kevara" but at this moment, at this very second on this very day, when Ron was standing there looking at this, if he'd said the first word of that spell Draco would be looking at a world of eternal darkness.  
  
"No Ron!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Ron ignored her completely, as if all sounds were blocked out, even when Harry tried to pull his arm backward. Draco hadn't another chance but emotion. He shut his eyes tight waiting for some kind of a liquid to build up in them, anything, water? HELLO! Fuck it.  
  
Draco charged at Ron and tackled him to the ground pulling the wand out of his hand, Draco now had wand in hand while Ron lay helpless on the ground, if it hadn't been for Harry trying to block Draco's attack, he would have been safely back in his dormitory ten seconds later, but he wasn't, he was back sitting in the closet, door shot, and now completely black as his wands were stripped of him by Ron, with Harry's assistance.  
  
"Where the bloody hell did they go?" Draco asked after a long silence.  
  
"Knowing Ron they either went to get professor Dumbeldore," Draco groaned and fell back against the wall. "Or to get Hermione, probably need to know the proper way to kill you off."  
  
"Kill ME off? You're the one who can't keep her bloody legs closed! Why do they want to kill ME? You led me on!"  
  
"Fuck off Draco; I didn't do anything to you! You led ME on!"  
  
"Was I the one who walked in here with bloody clear skin and tight clothes! And- and bloody hair that-that leads people on!"  
  
"I didn't KNOW you'd be in here in the first place! I'm SORRY if you like my new style! You probably planned this whole blasted thing out, you wanted to say it was homicide, but you were truly trying to get yourself killed!"  
  
"That's a mouthful for a fifth year, especially a WEASLY." She grimaced as he said her last name.  
  
"What happened to Ginny?"  
  
"She stuck it up my ass!" Ginny folded her arms in rage and leaned back, putting as much distance between her and Draco as possible. They sat there stubborn until they heard three voices coming toward them, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"I beg you Ron don't do this!"  
  
"Come one Ron, you can't kill him!"  
  
"I wont kill him, I'll stun him, then kill him." Draco couldn't see him but he could feel the fire burning in Ron's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have given you the spell if I'd known you were going to do this Ron!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny asked a shaking Draco. "The great Draco Malfoy afraid of a simple spell?"  
  
He panicked. "Poke me in the eye!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The eye, poke me in the bloody eye."  
  
"Poke yourself in the eye!" She looked at him as if crazy.  
  
"You can't poke yourself in the eye, that's insane!"  
  
"Okay fine, I'll do you one better." She raised her hand and poked the middle of both of his eyes as hard as he could, the bloody git she thought, hope you go blind!  
  
"Ah! You killed me! I said one eye!" His eyes began tearing just as Ron opened the door, a face on that he'd never had.  
  
Draco began acting immediately. "Please! Please don't take me away from her! I love her," He closed his eyes forcing tears down his cheek. "I'll do anything to die with her and not apart." Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling a bit at his choice of words.  
  
Ron lowered his wand a bit confused.  
  
"What's going on here?" A bitter voice said from the threshold of the door.  
  
"Oh hey Professor Snape," Ginny said smoothly as Draco quickly wiped his eyes. "I was just heading back to the dorm." She got up from the closet, grabbing a cigarette and quickly slipping into her pocket as she ran out toward her dorm, leaving a baffled Snape behind.  
  
"What's this all about?" Snape said ignoring Ginny.  
  
" I was locked in the closet whilst trying to retrieve your supplies."  
  
" Who locked you in their Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy paused after pointing out the door and saying "WEASLY", it couldn't have been Ginny, he couldn't blame it on her, he "loved" her, he quickly shifted his hand from pointing out the door, to pointing directly and Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasly," Ron looked at Draco with wide eyes and an angered face, not quite as angered as before.  
  
"What possessed you to do this?" Ron was about to say something very rude when Draco cut him off.  
  
"He killed me! He killed me! He locked me in here as I struggled for my last breath of air, I reached for my wand, anything, but he took it, I waited, waited for someone to come-"  
  
"Malfoy you great bloak!" Ron cut him off. "I didn't lock you in there, you locked yourself in!"  
  
Snape cut him off. "Enough Mr. Weasly, fifty points from Gryffndor, and another ten due to the fact you're holding Mr. Malfoy's wand." Ron groaned and looked down, he had in fact been holding Draco's wand which he'd stripped from him earlier, foruantly Draco hadn't bothered telling Snape why. Harry  
  
Ginny lay in bed that night very nervous, had Ron planned on killing Draco? He wouldn't do that would he? Ginny sighed and was about to go to sleep after slapping herself in the head for forgetting her bra in the closet when Hermione showed up in her dorm at her bed.  
  
"Hermione? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something but you CAN'T breathe a word of it." Ginny Sat up from her bed.  
  
"----Okay,"  
  
{DUNDUNDUN..Review please! :)} 


End file.
